Relic Shield
Melee autoattacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 40 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 60 seconds. Max 2 charges. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = |maps = |menu = Defense > Health |buy = 365g |sell = 146g |code = 3302 }} Relic Shield is a basic item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Cost Analysis * 75 health = 200g ** Total Gold Value = 200g * The Spoils of War passive must be worth at least 165g for to be gold efficient. Alternatively, is gold efficient after granting 165g to allies utilizing its passive. Builds Into Similar Items }} Strategy * is typically purchased by melee supports such as , , , and , who benefit from the durability it provides and can utilize the execution aspect of the Spoils of War passive. * is occasionally purchased by both champions in a double-bruiser lane, forgoing early damage for the sustain and extra gold the item provides. Notes * The Spoils of War does not provide the wearer any actual gold. All gold generated is given to allies instead. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execution aspect of the ability only works with melee autoattacks. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides gold per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 6 minion waves is 80g per 180 sec}} to the user and to the lane partner before the 35-minute mark. After 35 minutes, it provides gold per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 2 siege minions (40 + 40) per 6 minion waves is 100g per 180 sec}} to the user and to the lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. Patch History ** Heal changed to 50 health from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. V3.14 Hotfix: * Recharge time increased to 60 seconds. * Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. V3.14: Added * Recipe: 365g * +50 Health * +6 Health regeneration * Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 5. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 60 seconds, up to a maximum of 2 charges. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References pl:Reliktowa Tarcza Category:Starter items Category:Basic items Category:Gold income items